Halloween 2015
Halloween 2015 is a series by Falkuz, consisting of all the Halloween-themed videos he did in 2015. Unlike Christmas Month playlists, the Halloween playlists aren't entirely scheduled or seen as "special," and are just for fun. However, Falkuz had coincidentally started doing daily scheduled videos a little bit before October, so he did schedule a few Halloween-themed videos. Like Halloween 2014, this playlist is in mostly chronological order, with the end changed to be in a more interesting order, plus again moving FridAy-QWorlds to not interrupt a group of Terraria videos just like the previous year's playlist. Halloween 2015 includes: *Gloomy Gulch in Donkey Kong Country 2 (2 parts) - By pure coincidence, Falkuz's playthrough of Donkey Kong Country 2 crossed over into October 1st on the very episode he started the ghost-themed world of the game on, so he called them Halloween episodes. *Halloween-related releases in FridAy-QWorlds (5 parts) - Various Halloween-themed releases throughout the month, including the intro and ending to the disastrous Rise of the Shadow Council: *The failed Rise of the Shadow Council event (2 parts) - **The sequel to the Curse of the Phantom Pixel, the Rise of the Shadow Council was a birthday-anniversary-Halloween celebration event in the same way, but Falkuz couldn't complete it because of an unfair boss in EpicDuel so he gave up on it. *A "terrifying" glitch in MineCraft (1 part) - Falkuz found a glitch, seemingly related to having certain settings and turning the render distance up high, that causes models to freak out and chunks to not load properly, and since it happened to be October he included it. *AVGN "Suggestions" (1 part) - Falkuz chose Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for the Halloween episode. *Shadowgate (3 parts) - A few videos of Shadowgate since it fits the Halloween theme. *Halloween preparations in MineCraft Survival (1.8) (6 parts) - Falkuz finally finds pumpkins for the first time and decorates for Halloween. *Super Scribblenauts (1 part) - Though mostly just a normal episode, it starts with "HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN" written on Maxwell's notebook and then ends with him wearing fangs and bat wings, so apparently Falkuz found that to be enough to keep it in the playlist. *A terrible Mario fangame called Nintendo Nightmare (1 part) - Falkuz added this to the playlist both for the word "nightmare" and the fact it's scarily bad. *Falkuz's second Halloween in Terraria (5 parts) - A return to the Halloween season in Terraria 1.3. *The Stalker: Reborn on ROBLOX (2 parts) - In February 2013 when he was just starting YouTube, he played a ROBLOX horror game called The Stalker where players can play as the group of Combine trying to survive or the Stalker trying to kill them. Some time before this video, he was looking for interesting games to return to ROBLOX with, and he found The Stalker: Reborn, an updated version of the original which he already considered one of the best ROBLOX games. *DarkScape (1 part) - The new (at the time) side-game of RuneScape where PvP was enabled everywhere and the game was generally darker. It started in September but Falkuz saved it for a late-October video because of the atmosphere, and since it was Halloween season, he also did the Swept Away quest. *Undead Assault on EbilGames (1 part) - AE was releasing a mobile game based on the first game on EbilGames, Undead Assault, and even had an AQWorlds release to go with it, so Falkuz thought it was the perfect time to play the original and start his EbilGames series. *RuneScape Halloween 2015: Gauntlet of Souls (1 part) - A short and simple event where Icthlarin needs help in the Underworld gathering lost souls on the River Noumenon while also dealing with Amascut trying to devour them. *Amnesia: Justine and A Machine for Pigs (1 part each) - The second and likely final attempt at Amnesia: Justine, as well as the continuation of Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs after nine months, even featuring the Manpig for possibly the first time. *Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk (3 parts) - A Halloween-themed Super Mario World hack and the first of the Holiday Walk trilogy. *MineCraft: The Spooky 25 - The Halloween special (and its "trailer") continuing the Santa Saga. Description October 2015 happened to be during the time I decided to start doing daily videos for a few months, so there were lots of spooky videos! Of course, not all of October was about Halloween, so clearly this is only for what was directly related! That also means there was too much stuff happening this year for me to even list, so just take a look! Videos The videos in this playlist are listed chronologically (with few exceptions), so on this page, each video's title will have a bolded series name before it to help with organization of which video is in which series. *'Donkey Kong Country 2' - Part 13 - Spooky Secluded Secrets *'Donkey Kong Country 2' - Part 14 - Worst Webber in the Woods *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 2nd - Mogloween Returns... and a Surprise Mini-Event! *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 9th - BattleCon 2015 (and Rise of the Shadow Council) *'Rise of the Shadow Council' - Carnax's Corrupt Tentacle! (AdventureQuest) *'Rise of the Shadow Council' - Aaand I'm already forced to stop playing. Thanks, AE. *'MineCraft' - A TERRIFYING Glitch *'AVGN "Suggestions"' - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Not THAT Bad... Mostly *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 16th - The Shadow DragonGate Opens *'Shadowgate' - Part 3 - Death to the Philistine *'Shadowgate' - Part 4 - Sir Gullible the Greedy *'Shadowgate' - Part 5 - Beauty in the Moonlight *'MineCraft' - Part 6 - The Perfect Start to Halloween *'MineCraft' - Part 7 - Pumpkin Planting *'MineCraft' - Part 8 - Vegetable-ful Harvest *'MineCraft' - Part 9 - The Long Search for Iron *'MineCraft' - Part 10 - The Long Search for Leather... *'MineCraft' - Part 11 - Ready for Halloween! *'Super Scribblenauts' - Part 6 - Spooky Scribblenauts *'Nintendo Nightmare' - An Abomination from 2009 *'Terraria 1.3' - Part 116 - Half-oween Colors *'Terraria 1.3' - Part 117 - Halloween's Favorite Fish *'Terraria 1.3' - Part 118 - Hive Hunt *'Terraria 1.3' - Part 119 - Beemons of the Underworld *'Terraria 1.3' - Part 120 - The Ocean Brings Awesome *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 23rd - Undead Assault: The Hoard *'ROBLOX' - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 1 - Stronger, Faster, Deadlier *'ROBLOX' - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 2 - The Other Side (and Combine Highlights!) *'DarkScape' - Part 1 - Death in the Dark *'Undead Assault' - Artix's Origins! Maybe. *'RuneScape' - Halloween 2015 - Gauntlet of Souls *'Amnesia' - Part 9½ - One Last Chance *'Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs' - Part 3 - The Nearly-Man *'Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk' - Part 1 - Dinos Everywhere *'Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk' - Part 2 - Toxic Tunnels *'Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk' - Part 3 - Spooky's Surprise *'MineCraft' - Spooky Island Disappointment... and Halloween Special Trailer! *'MineCraft: The Spooky 25' - He Returns...